My name is Brianna Mathews sir
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Bonnie only person that keeps Damon in check. Goes with Damon & Stefan 2 1864. Romance brews with D&B while Past S&D are in the future as part of swap. Past D is obsessed by a photo of Bonnie in the Boarding house.Wants to find mystery girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: this is what happens when I don't want to write my essay lol. I seem to have ideas for everything but the work I need to do :( I know there are many different time travel stories out there but I hope mine has my own twists. Damon bonnie and Stefan go back in time while past Stefan and Damon come to the future. You have to read for the twists. Can't give it away lol **

Chapter 1: Where is the beautiful lady?

"So we are really doing this? You two are going back to the day you met Katherine, to find out why she faked her death and why the stone is so important? You're really going to send your human past selves here while you romp around with Katherine." Elena said bitterly crossing her arms.

"Frankly I think someone doesn't trust her boyfriend much. God that leash she keeps you on Stefan is well tight. As your brother it makes me sad to see you so controlled like a puppy. Hey if you be a good little doggy will she give you a little treat?" Said Damon taunting Elena.

Stefan gently embraced his love taking her face in between his strong hands. "Look Elena it's not like we have a better plan and we need to know why she faked her death and what the hell that stone means? I mean why has she decided now of all times to come back here and is she going to harm you? We can't take any chances. There's so many unanswered questions and this is the quickest solution. This will help keep you and the town safe. You have nothing to worry about trust me. It's you I love. You, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie just keep Katherine out of the loop on our plan and by that I mean basically stay away from her and keep an eye on Tyler. God I hate leaving you here."

"Stop booing Caroline is a vampire, Alaric is vampire hunter with a ring that keeps his skinny arse alive and always around to annoy me, same goes for Jeremy and Bonnie used one hell of a protection spell on this house and all their homes. They are all safe. We'll only be gone a little while coz i plan to get the info fast. Too long with our father and I'll blow my own brains out."

"Okay okay and Alaric please keep the girls safe and our past selves make sure they do not leave the boarding house okay? I can already tell you my past self will pass out if he sees the chaos of modern life outside and Damon would probably go off and impregnate some girl by accident. Just entertain them and try not to scare them."

"Fuck Stefan you act like we used to be naive wimps or something. Were not gonna be scared."

Stefan gave his bother a look of really really don't you remember how innocent we used to be?

"Hey and girls try keep your paws off our past selves I really don't need to come home and know I've been violated by your clammy selves. Also the clothes we'll be wearing I'll have you know are the coolest and most expensive in our time, so not a fucking word when we or they or whatever get here! You better worship our past selves ladies and try to be seen not heard hahaha." Damon clenched his side laughing at their annoyed expressions. He was a little worried though he hoped his past self didn't show him up as a nice guy. He did not need that reputation right now.

Caroline and Elena scoffed in his face "and clammy who you calling clammy bitch?" Caroline queried arms crossed and foot tapping furiously on the floor.

Damon of course ignored her as soon as he heard the door open. "Ah little witch your late. I frown upon tardiness you know?""

"Oh stop talking you may find the sound of your own voice delightful but i do not." Damon glared as he heard the cackles of Caroline and Elena.

_Damn witch always gets the last word._

" and Yeah yeah got the general idea of your plan from Caroline she texted me .Think it went something like .spell. you two. past. Katherine. blah blah blah."

"WRONG wow Alaric you must find her a freaking pain in you class late and does not pay attention."

"Well little off point but she's actually the best student in my class."

"Thanks Alaric" Bonnie said imitating Damon's smirk

"You're very welcome Bonnie."

" oi Ric you know it's against the law to flirt with students right?"

"Guys guys stop with the bromance teasing for a moment why is Bonnie wrong? Huh?" Stefan asked curiously. "I think she pretty much describes the plan perfectly."

"no dumb dumb Me you and my baby witch are going."

"Whaaaat?" everyone in the room all screamed

"OUCH stop that I have sensitive hearing!" he chastised them all glaring at Elena and Caroline a little longer because theirs screams were the most painful. "Look I need to talk to the little witch for a moment so beat it bitches."

Caroline, Elena, Alaric and Jeremy plopped themselves down on the couch with a huge thud, they stayed their silently and completely confused. What could Damon and Bonnie possibly have to talk about?

Stefan furrowed his brows and was mid step following his brother.

" oi what part of alone didn't you understand Stefan?"

"But ..."

"No buts sit!" he pointed his finger at the sofa and ordered Stefan go sit down with the rest of them. "Oh Stefan and Barbie vamp no using your heightened hearing to eavesdrop either. It's rude!"

Damon continued to walk out the living room and was going to head up with Bonnie to his room to talk privately. He stopped and turned round seeing that Bonnie had not moved from her spot leaning against the table near the couch. She looked at him eyes saying yeah what? I'm not going anywhere with you. Her emerald eyes held challenge but Damon was good with challenge. He strolled up to her till he was right in front of her face towering over her. He green eyes glared with annoyance and he noticed they sparkled with several different shades of green and gold.

Her stance changed one hand on hip slouching as if to say oh no he doesn't think he's gonna intimidate me. Suddenly they all gasped as Damon placed his pale hand firmly around her waist and in one swoop threw her over his shoulder.

"Why do you insist on doing everything the hard way fire fury?"

"Put me down!" she began to kick and scream and before Damon knew it Bonnie hit the floor on her butt and he keeled over grabbing his head in pain.

"oh an aneurysm." they all said staying still on the couch eyes fixated on the two, like they were watching a movie.

"I haven't experienced one yet." Caroline said nonchantly

"Yeah they are pretty painful" said Stefan coolly "but I'm imagining she saves her bests ones for Damon."

"We should do something" said Alaric but he stayed in his chair relaxing and watching.

" nah please don't" said Jeremy amused.

"Listen guys!" Elena finally broke through "we are never going to get this plan on the road if you keep this up both of you! Bonnie stopped and Damon regained his senses looking at her icey eyes blazing as he stood over her and rubbed his temples.

"Look Bonnie he obviously has something to say to you but considering you two do not tolerate each other I have no idea what it could be. Just go and have a listen okay for me?"

"Emotional blackmail really?" Bonnie asked groaning

"Hey she's a descendant of Katherine it's in her genes." Damon said nochantly . It was just a swooping comment that he didn't really think much about but Elena looked pretty upset.

"Come on witch! I promise I won't kill you if you don't use your witchy ju ju on my bad self."

"You mean I won't kill you if I don't use my wicthy ju ju on your stupid self."

" fine fine" Damon held out his hand and pulled her up, putting a hand on her back and guiding her upstairs to her utter annoyance.

Entering Damon's room Bonnie was surprised and it showed on her face.

"What?" he asked analysing her.

"Just it's not the tacky sleaze hole I thought it would be. I always thought it would be like a strip club or porno set or something."

"Charming you really do flatter me little witch."

Damon went over to his iPod and put some music on so Stefan couldn't hear, turning it down when he realised she wouldn't be able to hear him either. "You want anything to drink?"

Back downstairs"Hey hey can you hear anything I can't hear anything?" Caroline bounced on the couch impatiently dying to hear the gossip.

Upstairs

"You need to come with us!" is all he said as he grabbed her shoulders towering over her. His crystal blue eyes never left her green pools.

"Why I don't get it, for magic? I mean I'd rather stay here take care of Elena and Caroline. You guys can handle it your vampires now and she won't know what hit her. There's always Emily back there too."

"No I need you there! Well magic will come in handy too but ..."

"But what? You great big pain." Bonnie was getting annoyed by his cryptic behaviour.

Damon went over to sit on his bed looking down at the floor.

Bonnie wasn't use to this side of Damon, quiet and not able to say what he wanted to. She sat down next to him and turned his face towards her.

"But what I'm listening?" she said softly.

"I don't want to be sucked in by her again. Seeing what she used to be, being in that environment again. What if she gets to me like she did when I snapped Jeremy's neck? What if she makes me feel like I used to? I'll be pretending to be that boy again so what if she gets her claws in ey? You probably don't understand." Damon's eyes met hers as he moved a curly ringlet covering her face to behind her ear. "If you come I'll not fall for it. You keep me on my toes little witch , distract me with your challenging personality coz let's not lie I love driving you crazy and you sure as hell don't let me do anything stupid."

"So you need someone to tell you off and keep you in line? Why not Stefan or Caroline they do it all the time. So do most of the people who are currently in this house. What's makes my telling off different?"

"Because when they say it it makes me wanna do the opposite when you do it i i dunno. It needs to be you."

Damon hated this being so open. It was killing him and he knew, seeing him so unlocked she didn't know what to believe or whether he was even being sincere. _ You're the only one I can actually entertain the idea of listening to. Your my equal with your crazy temper and fiery passions they aren't._

"Just say yes!"

"Fine but there are conditions" Bonnie couldn't say no could she? She didn't know how she could. Seeing Damon with even a glimpse of the facade dropping down was not something she was going to screw up for the sake of all of them. If he locked himself up again he could turn dangerous towards them all. He needed balance. He needed to be mental but someone's to release the pent up feelings. She hated him greatly but she at least knew how that felt.

"Conditions." he looked at her confused. "Do I look like someone who does conditions?"

"Do you want me there or not? No getting in fights with Stefan for her affections, no killing innocent people from the past and well any other conditions I think of at any other time during this memory lane trip.

"Yes miss! See what I'm saying you ride me like dirty whore and chastise me harder than anybody ever does. Who needs to be wondering after Katherine when I can be sparing with you and getting you panties in a twist with my behaviour?"

"Err yeah whatever deal." she held out her hand so he could shake it.

"Deal! " He said smirking before he laid a slobbering kiss on her hand, laughing at her disgusted face.

"Wait wait wait!" she suddenly said in panic "in your time..."

"Yes..."

"I would be a slave?"

"Indeed what's your point?"

"Fuck you Damon I'm not gonna be your slave! In your dreams."

"Well actually yes in my dreams you are my little sex slave. Hey a few chains and a gag it's a good look for you trust me."

"Shit shit shit! my head woman. Relax you won't have to do anything i swear i won't make you."

"You say that now but when we are in a room full of people who expect me to obey you I know you'll do it." She jumped up from the bed stroppy.

"Oh breath witch Stefan will be there too. We both know he'll guard you like a dog and I won't make you do any work maybe some sexual favours."

"Ahhhhhh you you these aneurisms are gonna be the death of me."

"One can only hope."

Stefan soon came barging in "Are you too done I heard screaming, Which can only mean one of you the one with the bouncy curls, has won whatever discussion you were having. So err Bonnie you coming with us? I'm guessing he has a point. It'll be safer for everyone if your there especially considering Katherine has Emily. It'll be good for you to set things straight with Emily too. She didn't make the best of impressions on you during the possession."

"I eerrr" she looked at Damon who had his smug face on again which made her not wanna say yes.

"Fine" the words had already left her mouth. "But I'm not your slave Stefan." She winked joking with him.

Stefan and Bonnie said their goodbyes and hugged everyone before they entered with Daman, the red pentagram Bonnie had drawn on the floor.

"Take care of each other please." Elena said once more as they all nodded. Bonne then began to chant. Damon couldn't help watch her as her form glowed and she was full of electric power, that made her small petite frame seem so invincible. Her eyes sparkled with life and her voice was sexy and sultry.

"Power of the witches rise, coarse unseen across the skies, take me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

A whirlwind ravaged them all blowing Elena, Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy across to the other side of the room. When they ran back and the hurricane cleared they looked straight at the faces of Damon and Stefan. There was no Bonnie.

"Damon? Stefan?"

"Yes." They both answered politely bowing before looking around frantically at their surroundings. It seemed relatively the same but had accumulated more antiques.

"Uh oh this must be the other ones." Alaric said eyes wide.

"Hahaha look at what they are wearing." Caroline pointed out quite amused.

Damon and Stefan moved out of the circle. Damon looked excited suddenly wanting to explore the house that looked packed full of more interesting things than he remembered. He also eyed the young woman in front of him. They were okay he noted, although they dressed a little boring in his opinion. Where were their corsets that emphasized their curves and full breasts? These too had no curves or breasts and looked like boys in his opinion.

Stefan furrowed his brows eventually gripping his brother as he pulled them forward.

"Stefan Salvatore. It is a pleasure to meet you young lady." He said taking Elena hand and kissing it sending shock waves up her spine as Stefan always did.

She couldn't help the girly giggle that escaped her lips. It appeared any time any place they were meant to be together. Stefan extended the same courtesy to Caroline, not lingering as long as he had with Elena.

"Damon Salvatore" he smiled politely but with a hint of disinterest, kissing Caroline's hand then Elena's. He did not waste his time on flirting with them. He appeared a little indifferent to both of them, looking straight past them. His seemed to focus on a picture on the table. His blue eyes lit up to look like the sun did when it shone on the ocean.

It was one of Stefan's favourite pictures. He had asked for a few from his friends to put around the house. It made him feel he was an active part of the world. The picture was framed in black, of the three girls at their 50's and 60's dance they went to last year. Elena's hair was pin straight. She wore a long baby blue shirt and leggings with blue earrings and a red hair band. Caroline wore a yellow cardigan, yellow and white 50's prom dress with her hair wavy in an up do. Bonnie had her curly black hair styled like Bettie page. She wore red lips stick and a blue and green 50's heart shaped prom dress. She stood out in the middle, her caramel skin glowing in contrast to the other two, His best friends and his love.

Damon picked up the photo stroking the caramel girls face. He smiled at her petite features and her green emerald eyes that popped out of her dainty features. It showed she was small but exciting and different. He loved the curl to her lopsided smile and the tint to her rosy cheeks. Her skin was soft and supple he could tell, not a flaw on her. She was an exotic goddess. He had never seen anyone like her.

"Where is this young lady?" he turned his black messy locks swaying as he did. "I request her presence now!" he said pointing the picture at them all. Alaric took it looking at Bonnie.

"Ooh you want to see Bonnie Bennet?" he asked voice gentle not wanting to shake the human Damon. _Damn his hair always looks good. What's up with that?_

Alaric half wanted to poke him. He wanted to see if he felt human.

You know whether he was warm and a little less strong.

"What did I just say? Yes I wish to converse with her now. I desire her to accompany me to dinner tonight, preferably in some quiet quarters. Father frowns on us associating with the slaves in any other capacity but master and servant. He is a fool. I do not want him walking in and offending this charming young miss. This girl she is she is something... I am taken by her. Well where is she?" Damon's black curly locks fluttered and he began to march round the house looking for her. "I shall find her myself." He almost jumped around like he was some prince on a mission.

Alaric and Jeremy followed him trying to make sure he didn't look out the windows.

"Wait i forgot the other one." Jeremy whispered to Alaric

"I'm not worried about him its man on a mission here I'm anxious about. I think Stefan will be fine. Last time i saw he was kneeling on the floor making lovers eyes at Elena and he was attached to her hand."

"I know right sick guess he's always been like that."

" hahaha yep he is a sappy fool its true. But what's with this Damon?"

"Yeah and the clothes aren't helping. Stefan's hair is so flat he looks like an uptight English goofball. Damon's blue blazer jackets kinda cool although that frilly shirt thing they are both wearing belongs on a woman!"

"Shhh"

" what?"

"Where the fuck did he go?"

"Gentlemen?"

"Aaaahh" they screamed as Damon's head popped out from a door way.

"She's not in here. I am losing my patience with you both. Did father tell you to keep her way from me? Where is that beautiful lady?"

TBC..

**I have written chapter two needs some spell check but then it can be put up. Bonnie isn't gonna be a slave she's smart and she wants to be a lady and she has the perfect way to do so. **** ;)**

**Reviews = love and faster update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

Chapter 2: Shut your face Giuseppe Salvatore.

**Past **

Thud! Bonnie fell face down and closed her eyes waiting to hit something hard. Instead she fell on a soft and massive pillow filled four poster bed. It had delicate silk floral patterns on the duvet and lacing on the sheets and the curtains surrounding the bed. She squirmed at the weight on top of her feeling hot breath on her hair and someone's head buried in her curls.

"You smell like chocolate co co butter and coconut you know that?" Damon moaned into her curls. She could feel his smirk and him smelling her hair.

"Eeeew get off me!"

"Compose yourself Miss Bennet" he said taking his body weight off her which had been pressed into her so tightly she could feel every muscle.

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie yelped turning around so she was facing Damon. They soon heard a groan and pulled back the bed curtains.

There in front of them was Stefan with his hood over his head, looking like the wind had assaulted him. He moaned clutching his butt cheek.

"That hurt."

"Yeah Miss Bennet don't you know any spells that don't hurt?"

"Yeah but they aren't ones I save for you." she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"So when's the whore getting here?"

"Well if I'm right" Damon said looking at the grand gold clock on Stefan's bedroom wall. "In 15 minutes. Oh and Bonnie we are in 1864 so no whore talk when we leave the room. They expect me to be a bit risqué with the stuff that comes out of my mouth but you and Stefan will be expected to be restrained, polite and adorable . Sucks to be you guys."

"Could you please be helpful and just help me up brother."

"Oh why sure I'd be delighted to brother." Damon said holding out his hand and helping him up. "God this etiquette shit is going to kill me."

clap clap Stefan motioned "we need to get ready."

"Oh man I can't believe I have to wear these clothes again." Damon pouted followed by a look of distaste. "I want something by john var ve tos right now." he moaned swirling the clothes around on one finger in the air.

Bonnie looked on the night stand at a picture of Stefan and Damon as they got changed. She didn't want to see all the junk out of the trunk is how she'd put it to them. She giggled at Stefan's red face at that comment. Damon looked disappointed though as if he wanted to show himself off to her _gross._ The picture looked recent as in that they looked 17 and 22. They were enveloped in a brotherly hug. Bonnie noticed their hair was different.

"Hey guys those ridiculous clothes are the least of your troubles. She gestured to Stefan's hair in the picture. She wouldn't admit out loud that Damon's slight curls were hot. Stefan on the other hand looked utterly grandpa like.

"Oh man she's definitely onto something. Where's your goofy flat hair and bangs?"

Before Bonnie of Stefan knew it Damon spat into his hand and started to style it through Stefan hair.

"Done magnificent." He looked at his handy work happily.

"Utterly repulsive!" Stefan whined.

"Hehehe" Bonnie giggled sitting on the bed. "Your turn now Damon."

"Huh what?" he looked at her gesturing a finger to himself. " moi what about moi?"

"Well this picture shows you with curly adorable locks. So cute. So sugary sweet I could just lick it." Bonnie teased making all the teenage girl whiney sounds. She knew she'd get a rise out of him and loved it.

Before Damon could touch his hair Stefan returned the favour and licked in his own hand. He started running it through Daman hair trying to make it curlier and watched as the locks sprung up into place. Damon's disgusted face made him happy.

"You know it's only funny when I do It. Bollocks they won't go down freaking like springs. They are gonna be all bouncy like Bonnies hair now."

Bonnie giggled sprawling out on the bed. It was kind off funny the two of them like this and without Elena, they were different.

"What you laughing about slave girl? You know what you have to wear? Can you say maids outfit? Hey slave girl I'll be expecting your presence in my quarters tonight. Put in some hard working hours with me, do the job right and maybe I won't whip your tiny cute arse." Damon taunted in a predatory tone.

"Fuck you!"

"Shhhh Bonnie." Stefan chastised worried someone would hear. "Don't talk to her in that disrespectful way! She is not a slave and even if you were that's not how we treated slaves. Stop winding her up! You won't be made to do anything by us Bonnie I swear."

"I don't."

"You promised." Bonnie's eyes were wide and she looked worried. It made part of Damon laugh but part of him felt bad. He didn't want her to really think he would harm her in any way. He just couldn't help himself from teasing her though.

"No I never!

"Yes we did. It was one of my conditions.""

"When? What? we didn't talk of any conditions." He acted clueless and innocent.

"You know we did Damon when we were upstairs in your room!"

"Well did anyone here these conditions?"

"No we were alone" she huffed

"Then what conditions?" he smiled smugly "Hmmmm I don't remember saying it honey."

"but you did you bitch!"

"Nope not the faintest of memories coming back to me."

"Fine well I've been thinking about it too and I have my own plans." Bonnie said crossing her arms and smirking. She got up on the bed and they couldn't hear what she was murmuring but she started guiding her glowing hands from her tip toes to the top of her head. The shimmering stopped and Bonnie smiled.

"Oh well done little witch nothing happened."

"oh leave her alone and you can't call her that here."

"But it's her nickname!"

"Well think of another one"

"Boo you Stefan and Bonnie what are you smirking about? I dunno what your spell was meant to do but nothing's happened yet. Another brilliant episode of witchy ju ju failure. God Emily is gonna be so disappointed with you."

"Damon stop it! But he does have a point not the Emily stuff i mean the spell what were you trying to do?"

Bonnie swaggered up to the vanity mirror. Stefan and Damon followed and looking in had the cutest o shaped faces well till Damon screamed.

" Bonnie Bonnie where are you. Shit great job of protecting her!" He turned round at the same time Stefan screamed in the mirror at the fiery headed intruder.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bonnie? Where is she?" he yelled in the mirror

"Oh there you are" Damon let to a sigh of relief holding her shoulders after he turned around. But as he turned back to the mirror he screamed again. Stefan and Damon looked in the mirror so close they had their noses pressed up against it. There in the mirror stood a petite girl same height as Bonnie but she had skin like a porcelain dolls, with rosy pink cheeks and fiery reddish orange curls that cascaded down to her hips. She had green eyes that Damon could now tell were Bonnies. The window to her soul hadn't changed. She still had that challenge and attitude that sparkle in her eyes and that sassiness to her demeanour.

They looked back at her now seeing the caramel beauty they knew so well.

"But how?"

"It's a glamour my clueless little fellows. You see me for what i really look like but everyone else around here will see her" she gestured to the mirror playing with her mannerisms and watching the red head move with her. "No way I'm being a slave to you people. My ancestors didn't suffer and i didn't spend time in Alaric's lessons hearing about slavery and repression only to come back here and partake in it. I will not be subdued no matter the circumstance."

Damon smiled she sounded so eloquent like a young woman of the time.

"You can just say I'm a friend visiting from Ireland. My glamour looks like a little pixie don't you think?" Bonnie moved around watching and giggling as the girl in the mirror responded."

"Men don't have many woman friends in these times time honey buns." Damon laughed as she moved about pouting at her new identity and making faces at the red head reflection. Damon held her by the shoulders to keep her still brushing her curls out of her face.

"She could be our cousin" Stefan put in.

"Really? Really? you're the child that father sent to law school. So she's our cousin huh? A cousin our fathers never met. My god i don't remember him being this special Bonnie."

"Heheh okay look who am i then? Maybe I should sneak off then knock on the door later and be like hello I'm lost can i stay here the night? You know I'll be all dainty and faint like in the movies. Your father will have to take me in."

"Is Stefan's brand of stupid contiguous or something?"

Bonnie frowned at Damon wanting to kick him. He saw the spark of mischief in her eyes "no aneurisms Bonnie." He wriggled a finger at her.

"I wasn't going to I swear."

"Oh really?"

"Yes" she said innocently "I was only going to kick you in the testicles."

Stefan choked on his own salvia.

"God your two tongues are gonna get us in so much trouble."

"Hey Bonnie lets intertwine out tongues right now huh? Have a little trouble of our own in here."

"Damon!"

" ow!" they both hit him upside the head.

"Look we have like 5 minutes. We need to get ready as I remember father will be here soon to guide us all out to Katherine's carriage.

"Oh and Bonnie since you laughed so much at our clothes you'll be pleased to know, now that you're a lady you can wear this." Damon disappeared through the conjoining door. Apparently he and Stefan's rooms were attached.

"We were very closer back then." Stefan said finally settling his cotton fancy shirt and braces on. He wore kaki pants and black boots with a grey long blazer jacket on top. "We used to sit in my room chatting till morning many nights."

"I can't imagine him being well..."

"Anything but what his now yeah it's hard. He was pretty special you know. Katherine tainted his soul"

"Here it is." Damon said walking in black boots stomping on the floor, his navy trousers and dark turquoise blazer that was tailored fluttering with every step. His cotton frill shirt flew open and was half done up revealing his pale sculptured chest. His curly locks he'd clearly done his best to mess up so he looked like he'd just got out of bed and been ravaged by women.

"Seriously how do you still look smart despite your chest being on display and that cotton shirt is way too see through, talk about cheap material. I can see your nipples please cover it with your jacket for the love of my eye sight"

" oi there is nothing cheap about our clothes. We are rich people you know? And you freaking love my nipples Bonnie don't even lie about it!"

"Whatever Sir slutty. Was your look even considered appropriate in these times? I mean sure there are hints of a classy refined gentlemen look in there but it's clearly got mixed in with a trace of scruffy young man whore?"

"Hey I always liked to put my own stamp and twist on things. "And here" he pulled out a big silk bag and shoes. He gently opened the bag and carefully revealed the most beautiful corset dress Bonnie had ever seen. It was baby pink with baby blue and lilac purple silky flows on it. It looked like it was for a princess. He gestured Bonnie hold her hands out and placed the dress delicately in her arms.

"Sorry I guess you would have preferred green, dark blue even a purple or a red but it's what I have. It was my mother's, our mothers. Father won't notice he never paid attention to her." His last words held a touch of bitterness towards his father.

Stefan looked on shocked. After their mother died when Stefan had been about 1 he thought their father got rid of most of her stuff. He didn't know if it was because he was sad when he looked at them or because he just didn't care. He couldn't remember his mother much only that she looked exactly like Damon. Alyssa Salvatore always paid too much attention to Damon he remembered his father saying. She babied him apparently but Stefan thought now maybe if Damon had more of that love in his life he'd be much happier. She encouraged him to be free spirited like herself. Neither followed rules or etiquette where as under Giuseppe from the age of 2 Stefan had been taught how to behave and eat using the right knives and folks.

Instead apparently Alyssa and Damon were used to having food fights with the staff in the kitchen or giving the servants gifts. She openly let Damon play with the servant children too. Instead of encouraging him to study when he was 4 she would be swirling him around the garden and helping him pick flowers and climb tress. She had also told him never to fight in a war he didn't believe in either and to concentrate on making him and his loved one happy and content. To Stefan it all seemed like good lessons but Giuseppe Salvatore had always described it as something grotesque. Stefan wished he'd known what the fun was like but had never gotten to know her. Once she was gone they were only with their father. He made them study till their hands ached form writing and was strict all the time.

He still respected him though well that's how he had been brought up. It was not till he turned that he felt the disappointment of what his father was really like. He was anxious about seeing him again. Feeling how it was to be his son and knowing that he was the cause of Giuseppe's death and that Giuseppe was the cause of his and Damon's.

Coming back to his thoughts on Damon It was shocking that Damon had that dress. He must have saved it all that time. He was only 5 or 6 when she died and to think he managed to sneak it out and hide it was impressive. He wondered how much of his mothers stuff Daman has saved and whether he still had it in 2011. He loved her more than anything in the world. He was quite surprised he was letting another girl wear her belongings, as Alyssa was his angel and no one compared. He never saw him give it to Katherine.

"It's beautiful Damon your mother had amazing taste." Bonnie had a soft spot when it came to the loss of a mother. She lost hers when she was around the same age as Damon and everything went to hell afterwards.

"Well I did have to inherit my good looks, charm and taste form somewhere and it sure as hell wasn't our father. God I don't want to see his wrinkly disapproving pug face again! By the way when you see him you'll realise Stefan looks like a younger mini me."

"Hey!"

"And here" Damon was soon running his hands through Bonnies bouncy chocolate locks.

"Oi you better not be spitting in my hair!"

Damon chuckled. He soon held her hair together with a silver, sparkling, rose shaped hair pin that was also his mothers. Her hair was now in a half up do leaving ringlets to cascade down over her shoulders. Stefan watched in the mirror seeing red, orange locks cascading down the porcelain spelled image.

"Thanks" Bonnie said awkwardly. She'd never been so close to Damon when he wasn't breathing on her face intimidating her.

"You look like dork FYI" she said wanting to return to their normal routine and how they were with each other.

His smirk soon returned though. "Hey guess what you have to wear under this pretty princess dress? Then as if by magic from the hand behind his back he produced a tiny crème corset busted hot pants looking thing that made her breath hitch as if she was never going to breathe again. He then pulled out a petticoat, stocking hold ups and a garter.

"Piss off with that shit!" she said angrily

"Bonnie you need to blend in." said Stefan apologetically.

"Hey this will make those already perky beautiful knockers and tight arse look even more scrumptious." Damon let his face change. His eyes went blood red, veins engulfing his face and fangs punched through his gums. He licked his fangs smiling before returning to normal.

"Damon stop being so grotesque. You may treat girls like sluts in the future but the old Damon treated them like a princess and a lady and you shall do so right now"

"woah woah calm Stefan. Who knew someone could get so worked up over politeness and you saying she isn't fit?"

"Of course she is!" Stefan burst out which turned his face to embarrassment."You know what I mean." he shook his head in defeat.

Damon quickly tuned Bonnie so she was facing the bed. She gasped but he was very speedy. He put his strong arms around her hips and began to search for her zipper. Finally smiling as he found it, he began to unzip her purple sun dress. Bonnie yelped in shock as he did it so quick and heard her dress hitting the floor. She was about to give him an aneurism but heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sons what is taking you so long the carriage is pulling up to the drive way." For a moment neither answered being shocked to hear their father's stern voice clear as day.

"Just one moment father." Stefan finally said still averting his eyes from looking at Bonnie and Damon and she was very grateful. The position they were in was highly embarrassing.

"Fine five more minutes and not a moment more young man! I bet it's your useless brother taking his royal time. I should have given that boy a proper hiding as a child! Tell that boy to hurry up!"

"Nice lace underwear Bonnie. You're seriously making it hard for me to stay gentlemanly and be a good boy. In fact I think I'm gonna burst out my pants right now. Now Knickers off sweetheart." Damon moaned into Bonnies' ear.

Bonnie turned and slapped him hard with a punch of magic. She smiled as the red patch stayed for a whole minute and he had to adjust his jaw.

"Fine fine keep um on!" Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and bent her over into a very sexual position. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with her. He had no idea where all this attraction was bursting out from. Bonnie huffed redness coating her cheeks. This was ridiculous she never thought she'd be in a position like this with him of all people.

"Deep breath little one" he whispered tickling her ear as she stepped into the corset. Damon let his hands linger stroking up the bare skin of her back before pulling her into the corset, but not too tight. He didn't want to hurt her and she was so delicate. He then began to lace her in. "all done" he grunted pressing himself into her before moved.

Bonnie turned around and Damon unashamedly looked at her full almost popping out breasts. Her hair cascaded down drawing attention to her small face and caramel exposed shoulders and neck. Her legs also look long and endless revealed by the corset.

"Mmmm"

She and was about to slap him again. He caught her hand and pushed her back on the bed looking into her emerald infuriated eyes. "Shoes off darlin" he drawled in his southern accent enjoying himself way too much. But hey when did he get to be with Bonnie like this? Wait when did he want to be with Bonnie like this?

"Thin manhandling is out of line and against my conditions!"

"Again with these supposed conditions."

"You know we talked about them! Grrrr"

Damon took off her converse and socks replacing it with his mother's shoes and finally let Bonnie get up.

_God bringing her was the right choice. Who even needs to look at Katherine when I can have fun taunting and annoying Bonnie. Wow she looks stunning in that dress. The pinks, blues and purples make her look so tiny and cute yet sexy because of her eyes and hair._

Bonnie had slipped in to the pink, lilac and blue dress now but this time stomped over to Stefan.

"Do me up please I've had enough of your brothers grubby paws for one lifetime"

She crossed her arms in strop. The dress was beautiful on though she noted. The corset made her waist look tiny and was emphasised even more because of the petticoat that flowed out at the waist. Her breasts really did look full too. She had a shape like deeta von teese and she loved it. Bonnie gave herself a nod of appreciation. She felt bad wearing it though, since it was probably one of the only things they had of their mothers. She'd kill herself if she stained it.

Stefan smiled it was pretty funny. Damon and Bonnie sure knew how to work each other up. Bonnie turned as soon as Stefan was done doing up the hook and eye fastening on the back of the dress.

"Thank you lovely." looking in the mirror she saw the red headed girl again and smiled. " you little pixie you." she winked.

Soon the door burst open.

"What the hell is taking you so long! We have people to impress." Giuseppe roared and Bonnie thought he was the grumpiest uptight old man she'd ever seen.

Giuseppe looked at the young red headed, porcelain skinned girl in front of him curiously.

"What who is this young lady in your quarters? You know better than to have girls in your room son."

"Um" Stefan said "she's" wow even after all this time and even though he was a vampire his father put the fear of Lucifer in him

"This is nothing to do with Stefan father. This is the young lady I've been courting father. The one I hope to soon make my wife." _wtf did I just say?_

Damon stepped next to Bonnie taking her delicate hand and kissing it.

"This is my piccolo rossa, my baby bird."

Bonnie tried to stop the o shape forming on her mouth and the shock. She also fought the urge to jump out of his embrace and kick him in the nuts. _Wife to be my arse. In your wildest dreams black haired pest._

"Lady you've been courting." Giuseppe let out a guttural laugh. "What young prestigious lady would be seen with you? You have no career prospects. You abandoned the army and you left education early. What women would want you as a husband, provider and protector? What girl would want you for more than a quick game of slap and tickle? Now who is she? What mental disorder does she have or what street corner did you find this poor soul on Damon?"

Bonne didn't like that. She may not particularly like Damon but this man was cruel.

Both boys put their hand subtly on Bonnie's back, tapping her willing her not to open her mouth in case she told him to fuck off or worse Damon thought she was bound to agree with him.

"Excuse me sir but are you suggesting that I am not a prominent young lady of high status? My father would love to hear your views on how I am not the sweet innocent girl of prestige and honour he raised, I'm sure. Shall I write him a letter and inform him of your wishes to speak to him about said subject? Considering he spent many a year's having me fully educated and travel the world ,taking in all different cultures and ideals I'm sure he'd be fascinated by your observations. Would you like to tell me I am not classy in Spanish señor Salvatore or maybe in French monsieur? I assure you I am no cheap street walker with loose morals, who relies on feminine wiles.

I was just freshening up. Stefan as kind enough to offer his room since he wasn't sure the maids had gotten around to the other rooms yet. And might I add an influential girl such as myself was very impressed by the state of your home and sons up until now. Furthermore my father educated me well enough to know when a man is worth my attention and when he is not. And my good gentleman Damon here is. He has been very kind to me and not once been out of line." _Yeah like fuck ,looking at my breasts and taking my dress off. _

Bonnie said lacing her hand through his muscular arm, her white gloves tracing his upper arm as he tried to hold in the shock and desires to fuck her sexy self right there in front of his father.

"I only give the gift of my presence to such kind and sweet respectable smart men. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here as I see bar Damon those men are lacking." God Bonnie hoped her angry speech wasn't going to get her in trouble. She kept forgetting woman shouldn't be like this in these times. Then again they seemed quite feisty on films like dangerous liaisons and in sense and sensibility.

Stefan chocked on his own spit while Damon was inwardly confused. She just severed his horrible father. It was a beautiful sight. Not only that he seemed impressed. If Damon did what she had he would have been punched in the face. Then again his father was a coward. The moment she mentioned a well to do father he was putty in her hands. _Clever girl that's why you're my little witch_.

Giuseppe looked flabbergasted and embarrassed by his own rudeness. This woman was clearly a well to do girl, brought up with high and strong values and her virginity intact. She was respected and able to control herself and be elegant in her arguments rather than being hysterical. He was just shocked she wasn't interested in his good son Stefan.

"I am sorry I offended you Miss." He bowed. "I hope you can forgive me and start again. It was not my intention. I assure you we are all gentlemen here and you have nothing to worry about. I wish you to stay here as our guest. I will get one of the best rooms made up for you. We have another young lady joining us. Maybe you two will find each other's company desirable and both become a part of my family one day soon. I would love grandsons indeed."

He came forward. She curtseyed in agreement and he kissed her hand.

"Forgive me kind sir for my forwardness. My father encourages it. He says only a true man can handle a headstrong woman and thank you for your apology and generosity. But do you not owe your son an apology? Father always says it is a man's duty to note his mistakes and correct them."

"Why yes Miss you are quite right." Bonnie, Stefan and Damon inwardly smiled at the pained look on Giuseppe's face as he apologised to Damon. "You obviously see in him what I cannot."

"Maybe you are not looking correctly sir a smart man like yourself cannot possibly have missed such an evident thing as how wonderful Damon is."

"Your father has educated you well miss. Curiously though my young lady you sure you are not interested in brokering a deal to marry my youngest? Sorry I push but you are a very polite sophisticated young woman and a girl I do not want the Salvatore family to miss out on. Maybe I could speak to your father on the matter. He may have more to say. Maybe your father would like a lawyer in the family. Stefan is off to Harvard soon."

"That is very kind of you sir but as my father who is a barrister has taught me, it is best to go with men who do not spend their entire day studying. Their minds he says are not open to the bigger picture. They can find themselves quite confused in the real world."

"Your father has very strong views and to be so critical of a profession he himself is in takes wisdom and courage. He sounds like a man I'd like to meet."

"And you shall soon." Bonnie smiled again but boy oh boy was she tired of this conversation and constant politeness already.

"Well let me escort you outside to meet our other guests my dear." He offered his hand.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore"

"You're welcome Lady..."

"Brianna, Brianna Mathews. My family have roots in Ireland."

"Such a pretty place I was there a in my 20's.

"So you were there not so long ago then Mr Salvatore."

"You flatter me Miss Brianna. Sons are you coming."

"Yes father" they both said stunned at the impression Bonnie had made on their father. They looked at each other, o faces prominent. She had their father eating out of her hands. She had also stood up for Damon which Stefan could tell meant the world to him.

The carriage approached and out came Emily. She wore a bonnet and pinafore. To Bonnie she looked just as scary as she did when she possessed her. Emily looked at her with curious eyes. Bonnie hoped she could not see though the glamour spell.

Soon the metal steps fell down and out descended Katherine. She smiled sweetly at the boys. But there was an evil in her eyes. They could see it now. She pouted slightly as she connected eyes with the fiery haired but elegant classy looking girl in-between the Salvatore's. God it scared Bonnie how much she looked like Elena.

Both boys exchanged looks of here we go before moving forward to kiss Katherine's hand.

**Tbc **

**Sorry I hope it didn't screw up my sentences. Sometimes it does that when I upload. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Thank you so much to: **

**Eddieizzie**

**Brucasforever1418**

**Lula6791**

**Jimi18**

**Ultra-swimgurl**

**I am Bonnie Salvatore**

**Love'joy1990**

**NaeNae1495**

**Jellybeans**

**SPEEDIE22**

**Itisjustmyself**

**HannahDamonSalvatore1996**

**Princess0771**

**and**

**Hemantha**

**Chapter 3: run my bath please.**

**Present **

Alaric pulled on curly haired Damon's frilly sleeve.

"Come along let's go back down stairs Damon. There's no one up here prince charming."

"Who are you calling prince charming? Unhand me fool I wish to go to my room and freshen up before seeing Miss Bonnie Bennet. I hope her servant quarters are pleasing. I wouldn't want her to get the impression just because my father is not kind to servants I feel the same way. I don't care if my father has other instructions and things for me to do today as normal I have my own plans and they involve Miss Bennet. She should not be a slave, she should be a princess. There's fire in her eyes man a fire I want to know."

"You get all that form a picture do you Damon?" Alaric attempted to tease till cross ice blue eyes connected with his. His eyes soon softened as he smiled.

"I like you! You have the perfect amount of mischief in your eyes and you are not intimidated by the fact you are a servant and I am the master. I wish us to be friends. I do not have many. Mainly because George Lockwood is such a bore. I find you interesting, however it would be a mistake to interrupt me when I am on a mission good man or no amount of your constant smiling will stop me from punching you in the face. Who are you anyway?"

" eerrr i um"

"Do not stutter or be afraid my friend I will not punch you in the face unless necessary and I would give you a chance to respond of course before I did in any case. So stop worrying. Now your name?"

"Sorry master Salvatore Alaric Salzmann is his name. Sorry if he offends you but he's new on your fathers staff and has some learning difficulties." Interrupted Jeremy. "He is your father's latest good Samaritan deed." Jeremy shrugged whispering in Alaric's ear as Alaric looked at Jeremy curiously. "The girls once made me watch dangerous liaisons. That's how they spoke in it. It's like cruel intentions just in fancy speak and costume. It weren't half bad."

"Stop kissing my arse boy. I hate that! Alaric feel free to converse with me however you so wish but do not let my father catch you informally around me. He would not approve and would probably have you whipped. And Alaric as for your learning difficulties, If you need any tutoring or help, any books to read I am more than happy to help you and more importantly we should play football. It's a fun sport you know? Get ready we'll go in the garden and play soon enough."

"I'd appreciate that very much I think Sir Salvatore."

"You may call me Damon you know you and I will be good friends I can tell, you are honest yet have a naughty face it's almost like a puppy!"

"Thanks again I think."

"Hey Jeremy Gilberts the name or have you forgotten about me?"

"Ah ha any relation to Jonathon Gilbert? He and my father are friends and both on the council. I am not sure I will like you now! But for the sake of politeness I guess it is a pleasure to meet you. Now Alaric I'm parched please get me something to drink and get yourself something you look a little pale."

"Gilbert escort me to my room please so that you can tell me more about Miss Bennet. Alaric when you are back will you run me a bath? It would be much appreciated."

"err yes sir" Alaric said still completely unable to believe the Damon in front of him. He bowed awkwardly almost falling over as he turned to leave.

_Darn Stefan and Damon! I thought they were the ones travelling back to the past but here I am having to play servant boy to Damon of all people. Run him a bath my arse! _

_This is crahazy and I can't believe I'm saying this but I want our Damon back. I want the unpredictable, menacing, sex, blood maniac that tried to kill me. Damn him when is he coming back?_

"So Master Gilbert, young lady Bennet, tell me about her. When did she move to be a servant here? I am assuming it was not so long ago, when I was away with the confederate. Does she have any family and how old is she? Does she wish to learn I can teach her to read if she wishes? Maybe we could meet in the gardens sometime and converse? Maybe I could convince father to let me take a servant out to the market. Then I'll sneak away with her and we can dance and play in the lake. I'll treat her to a picnic of fine cusine in the woods. I'll give her a gift too.

She deserves nice jewellery and dresses but I don't want her to think I'm trying to buy her affections or that she'll owe my anything. I just wish to know her better. I've never felt this pull to someone especially when I have not even seen them in person before. I know I'll teach her football she seems like she is a highly active young girl. I can't wait. And if you tell your father of this I will beat you to a pulp boy!"

_I wonder if he still could beat me up. Now that he's human. His voice still scares me a little not gonna lie. "_Well the thing is she is not here at present Damon."

Damon's face dropped like thunder. "Well where is she? When will I see her?"

"I am not sure Master Salvatore."

"Well I will see her won't I? I cannot not know her. I will not accept that!"

"Well then I will move heaven and earth for you to see her sir." Jeremy said reluctantly if only to make his face less doom and gloom. "Why don't you come downstairs and talk to Lady Gilbert and Lady Forbes?" _god I hate talking like this I sound like an idiot. Come back Stefan, Damon and Bonnie now! _

"No they are not perking my interests sorry. I'm sure they are lovely women but I wish to meet my chocolate goddess."

"You're what?"

"You heard me!" his eyes sparkled with annoyance.

"Okay what the hell is the matter with you?" Alaric said entering and hearing his rants about his princess and wife to be. He was too worried and had never realised how much he was really fond of the 21st century Damon until now. He had his flaws but he was his mate and he wanted him back ASAP. "Stop talking about chocolate goddesses and soul mates. It's freaking me out. I want our Damon back just please come back!" he shook Damon slightly. "God when are you coming back please!" he knelt on the floor looking up at the sky as he asked the question. Soon Damon had his arms around Alaric's waist pulling him up to his feet.

"Man nothing is wrong with me. You on the other hand have some definite issues. Have you ever been enamoured by a young lady, to the point where all logic, all pride gets lost?"

"Yes my wife Isobel. I knew her for ages and dated I mean courted her a long time before I professed my undying love for her fool. What is it about Bonnie from that picture that enamours you? I mean it's a photo sir and are you going to carry it around the house everywhere you go are you?" He asked looking at Damon's hand gripping the photo.

Damon gripped it harder pouting. "Well if you must know although men like you will not understand such things. We are taught to think with our heads not souls. So you may be a little lost when I say what I am about to."

"I think we can handle it" Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Well my mother Lady Alyssa Salvatore always said a man knows his soul mate. It's just a feeling that overtakes them when they do."

"Ha-ha love at first sight seriously?"

Damon grabbed Alaric by the shirt pushing him against the wall, his feet dangling off the floor a little. He may be human but he was still built. "Are you calling my mother a liar? It would not be a wise move?"

"No of course not. I would never do that. I would never insult your mother. Sorry. What I meant was that I've never experienced love at first sight and it's the sort of thing I expect from Stefan not you Damon, not my brother from another a mother. Not the guy that just seems more strong and independent. I guess." Alaric said sweating and nervous as Damons blue eyes blazed with irritation.

"Well how charming. I think what you said is flattering well what I understood of it. Now let me educate you .Why do you think such a thing is not possible?"

"Well attraction and first sight yes Damon but love oh please I know the real Damon does not believe that. You know what you are scaring me senseless I'm going to cry. So you want me to cry is that what you want?" Alaric said dramatically making Jeremy's form shake with laughter.

"Well naive servant of course I do not wish you to cry. Calm down man." Damon patted Alaric his tone softening as he took his sleeve and wiped the sweat from Alaric's head. "Now when you look at your lovers eyes, doubting that you have one but let's speak hypothetically. When you look into her eyes they are the window to her soul yes? And the soul is what one falls in love with, then is it not possible to fathom love at first sight?"

"My head hurts" Alaric moaned. _One thing you and 21__st__ century Damon have in common, you make my brain ache. _

"I'm sure it does poor soul. Now come along and run my bath please and fill me on Miss Bennett's interests for god's sake." He said excitedly enveloping Jeremy and Alaric in a manly embrace and guiding them to his room.

Entering Damon's room Damon gasped and soon looked a little cross.

"What monstrosities have happened in here?" He looked at the big black flat screen TV screen on the wall. "What dreary and untalented artist would sculpt this?"

He hit the screen annoyed, raven hair fluttering while his fists almost knocked the whole thing down. If it weren't for Alaric holding it back in place it would have shattered and 21st century Damon would have thrown a fit.

"And what is this?" He asked opening his wardrobe and furiously throwing out all the Calvin Kline suits, Gucci pants and john var ver tos t-shirts. He looked at the leather jacket with a grotesque expression. He looked like he was going to vomit when he took in the smell of leather. He then kicked the muddy biker boots on the floor unimpressed.

"Has my father had a stroke or something that he asks the maids to make me such ludicrous clothing? And my room is a private place you know and I do not like these changes."

"Shit don't let him go in the bathroom Alaric." Whispered Jeremy not knowing how Damon would take to a jet Jacuzzi bath and shower that lit up and played music.

"And what is this?" He tapped on the Mac book that was closed on his desk. "Why do I have rock on my vanity table and this smaller rock?" He looked at the black iphone.

Damon soon gasped before crouching on all fours and crawling under his bed. He soon breathed a sigh of relief opening a subtle latch and pulling at a box that was under his bed. It was the same dimensions as the bed too. It was massive and Jeremy couldn't understand what was in it. Damon finally pulled the box out and Jeremy could see it had chains all around it and locks. Damon took off the silver chain around his neck revealing a set of keys. He began to unlock the thing. When he opened it up Alaric and Jeremy could see beautiful elegant corsets and gowns like the stuff from a fancy period drama. There were delicate detailed bracelets, necklaces, rings and earrings. There were shoes, lace gloves, hair clips, blankets and brushes as well as a small teddy bear. There were even make up bottles and perfumes. Most importantly there were hundreds of photos of a black haired tiny boy and black haired young woman. It was his mother they gathered.

"Safe and sound" he muttered before kissing the picture and beginning to lock the whole thing up again. He placed it under his bed which they soon saw had a trap door under it. The trap door was the same size as the bed so the box could be put in and once closed anyone who looked would see nothing under the bed.

Damon soon got to his feet happily. "Well have you run my bath Alaric? Do you wish to take one after?"

Entering the bathroom Damon's mouth was wide open. "What is this glass thing?" he said jumping and screaming as the sensors came on spraying him with water. He soon laughed and got comfortable, beginning to strip off to Alaric and Jeremy's dismay.

"We shall leave you Master Damon." Alaric said quickly.

"What nonsense Alaric run the bath I wasn't to splash about more."

"You mean i have to stay here while you're naked?"

"You act as if it is not normal for a servant to stay with his master while he bathes, to comb his hair and help him get dressed. You are a strange little thing and of course who else will dry me?"

"No no no!" Alaric stomped his foot trying to leave as Jeremy pushed on his chest.

"Hey come on you two are close. This is what friendship is about." He laughed running and closing the door on Alaric's face. He chuckled before heading back downstairs. He had to check on the icky romantic Stefan. _Oh wait just Stefan_ he laughed to himself.

Alaric sat by the bath looking anywhere but Damon, whose hair was soaked and curly as he played in the tub, bubbles dotted all over his body. His cheeks were rosy red as he sang to himself. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. It was not a sight Alaric was used to seeing.

"So Miss Bennett's interests. Can you finally get to them please?"

"Um well she's an only child. Her father neglects to pay her any attention. He is away most of the time and her mother died when she was about 4. She's a down to earth kind of girl. She's very loyal and will protect her friends and family even if she has to die for them. She would kill for them too. She's smart, she likes dancing. She's strong willed and highly opinionated. She won't hesitate to tell you when you are doing something wrong or stupid but she gives credit when someone is doing the right thing. She's different in a lot of aspects that you wouldn't understand right now." _witchiness and all._

"Damn her father to hell. I know what that's like, being neglected and unloved by a man who is meant to look after you. It's disappointing and infuriating. Makes you feel alone. My mother died when I was 5 too. I wish I could see Miss Bennet now and make the pain go away. We are connected sprits I know it. As for her personality she sounds amazing. Like everything I ever wanted." Damon said laying back against the tub and closing his eyes blissfully smiling.

Coming down the stairs Jeremy met a disgusted looking Caroline.

"Hey where you going? Thought you were hanging with Romeo and Juliet?"

" naa I'm gonna go see curly haired Damon. He's almost cute with his frilly shirt and clueless expression. What's with him looking for MY girl Bonnie? I know my girl and she detests his smirking, annoying cocky arse. It was only half an hour that normal Damon was here getting his brain kicked in by my girls wicked aneurisms. I miss her when's she coming back?"

"You know she's not your girl right? You Elena and Bonnie have always had some weird lesbian thing going on man even when you were kids."

"We're best friend dumb ass. That's all! We be sisters doofus!"

"Fine fine you don't wanna admit you all have girly crushes on each other that's your own business. In any case you think your 'sister' would fall for THIS Damon?"

" Whoa now that's a scary thing i never thought about. I really dunno. Is he a wimp she doesn't do wimpy? But what's up with him wanting to make goo goo eyes with her and smooch anyways seriously?"

"No he's not wimpy at all. He was beating Alaric up at the mere mention of his mother and you mean court his wife to be lol i know. You haven't heard the half of it. Apparently she's his princess or something. I lost track when he was going on about being enamoured by a soul mate or something blah blah blah "

"Seriously though do you think they've been lying about hating each other?"

"Don't think so least not from Bonnie's point of view. It's just THIS Damon and OUR Damon are different and this one likes her is all."

"Likes? Don't you mean is madly in love with her thanks to a photo? Wow 21st century Damon is gonna be so embarrassed when I tell him and Bonnie about all this. Past Damon does seem well funny though. I could watch him prancing around all day. I need to take a picture of him though, looking like a dork to wave in his leather clad face when he gets back from the past." She smiled so happy with herself.

"Bedsides I'm not going back downstairs ever. Stefan's making me sick with his puppy love. You know what he's doing down there? He's reading Elena poetry while she giggles like a baby yuck I think I just puked in my own mouth. Yep definitely the taste of blood regurgitating its way up." she made a revolted face.

"Gross but after that image you've painted of the two of them you're not the only one fighting to keep the bile down. Damon's weird too. I guess that's how life is when you're not tainted and heartbroken. He's so hopeful and optimistic. He's like a crazy romantic and friendly well friendly to Alaric. He hasn't really taken a shining to me yet. Guess he really doesn't like Gilberts at this point in his life. Anything founder's council related makes him angry and repulsed."

"Aahhhh" was all they heard running up to Damon's room. Well zooming in Caroline's case.

"What oh my god what's wrong?" Caroline asked worried yet fighting amusement at his o shaped mouth and wide eyes. He'd opened up the laptop and was scared shitless by Justin Beiber singing on YouTube.

"What is this horror?" Damon said fearful.

"Um well it's um the thing is." Said Caroline and Alaric shifting from one foot to the other, while trying to think of something plausible to say.

"It's one of Jonathan Gilbert's inventions" said Jeremy. "He put it in your room because he didn't want others to see it yet and he thought you might like to try it out and give you opinion since you the most open minded person around here. He knew you wouldn't judge and would be straight with him on whether you liked it or now."

"Well I don't like it. This screeching boy is making me dizzy. Why would he make this? Is it to use in war to torment the enemy? If so I believe it is a little too cruel. How does it work in any case?" He picked it up and turned it upside down shaking it.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screamed "you are going break it! _buffoon! bring back our Damon_ _now please fate be nice to us_.

"Do you know how much that costs? Stop swirling it around like a maniac!" She snatched it out of his hands, hitting him on the head." He pouted but soon smiled.

"Excuse you young lady! I like a feisty woman but my heart is taken now move."

_Hey I could totally kick his arse. Now I'm the strong vampire and he's the baby human. Wonder what his blood tastes like_? Caroline licked her lips which made Alaric pull her away while she pouted.

He didn't know what she was thinking but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"You wanna see Bonnie don't ya?"

"Why yes we finally seem to be in agreement."

"Okay well she isn't here now"

"Then why do you tease me with such promises of her presence?"

"Oh calm down and hold your horse's crazy curly heard Casanova. She is not here for the moment but how about this?"

Caroline put the laptop on the bed and ushered Damon to sit next to her. He huffed but obliged shuffling over to her. She logged onto Bonnies face book page and loaded tones of videos and pictures of her.

Damon grabbed the laptop from her, quickly learning how to press the buttons and was utterly silent as he smiled and made sounds of appreciation as he looked at her pictures.

"Her eyes are so green it's like a field in summer don't you think? She's so warm and calming I get that feeling from her."

"Yeah sure you do Mr. lover lover and Yeah okay I'm sure Bonnie will appreciate that."

"Get out!" He suddenly moaned at all of them his eyes fixated on the screen waving his hand shooing them. "I wish to be alone and tell Jonathan Gilbert his invention has some use after all, But that I do not appreciate him using my Bonnie as a model in his projects from now on."

"Yeah yeah whatevs mate but why do we have to leave?" Caroline pouted. She didn't want to go back down to watching Stefan and Elena with their Disney romantic moments.

He ignored her lying belly flat on the bed, feet in the air and watching a video of Bonnie Elena and Caroline cheerleading. His eyes didn't leave the caramel flexible girl whose voice gave him butterflies. It was so soft yet reprimanding as she told Caroline she didn't want to cheer any more. And bobbed her bushy soft curls from side to side, pouting in protest. Her body was petite but he could see her toned stomach showing and her perfect shaped breasts in her cheerleader outfit.

"I do not know what dance you are doing or what it is you're wearing. Is it a dance from where she is from? I like that you keep her company. It is nice you do so despite our elders saying you are labelled a so called lady and she is labelled a servant, unfairly might I add." He explained to Caroline who happily moved back to the bed glad she could hang out up here miles away from Stefan and Elena.

"In any case she is beautiful doing that dance. You and Lady Gilbert on the other hand I wish I could cut you out! You are ruining the image with your clumsy footing and high-pitched voices.

"Excuse you I am the head cheerleader you know? I'm the bomb." She said a little too high pitched straight into his ear as she bounced next to him.

He pouted. "We'll Miss bomb thank you for deafening me now go get gone. Oh and Alaric maybe you could prepare us something for me and you to eat. We'll sit in your quarters away from all the dull lady's and masters. And after dinner we can go play football for a while okay?"

"Okay Damon what would you like to eat."

"Surprise me. Perhaps some cuisine from Miss Bennets homeland? "

Alaric nodded. "That can be easily arranged and I'll have you know I think I'll beat you in football."

"Ahahah you are so funny Alaric! You do not even know the rules yet. I like that confidence. Now Blonde headed lady."

"Whaaaaat?"Caroline yelped huffing.

"Go tell your lady friend Miss Bennet about me. Only nice things though." He winked.

Damon tuned back to his videos and photos of Bonnie Bennet. The girl he was going to court and hopefully make his wife.

**TBC...reviews =love ;)**


End file.
